I'll Remember You
by Jia
Summary: Hello! Sweet one-shot about Sakura and Syaoran at age fifteen. Sakura is a famous singer, and as for romance... you'll have to read to find out! S&S. R/R and Enjoy, *Jia*


A.N.- Konnichi-wa! I normally write Harry Potter fics, but as I was listening to my new No Secrets CD, I realized that this song fits Syaoran and Sakura perfectly. Anyway, this is really fluffy, and completely S&S. I hope you enjoy! Sayonara, *Jia*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the song "I'll Remember You." CCS belongs to Clamp and "I'll Remember You" belongs to No Secrets. I think I own the plot, but I'm not sure on that one either.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you know you can do this- it'll be just like all the other concerts you've played this year." Tomoyo Daijoui was desperately trying to console her best friend before her concert began.  
  
"But, Tomoyo-chan, you know how I feel about playing in Li-kun's hometown. what if he's here?" Sakura Kinomoto's emerald green eyes became clouded over as she recalled her old childhood friend, Syaoran Li. When they had last seen each other, she had given him a stuffed bear, which she had made herself. Sakura hoped desperately that Syaoran remembered her. for she loved him with all her heart.  
  
"Sakura-chan, listen to me. If Li-kun is here, ignore him and go on singing. Millions of your fans are out there, waiting to hear you sing. Go."  
  
A smile finally appeared on Sakura's pretty face. "Okay, Tomoyo-chan. I'll go on now. Thank you." And she embraced her oldest friend.  
  
Returning the hug, Tomoyo smiled. "No problem, Sakura-chan. What are best friends for?"  
  
"I'll see you after the concert, Tomoyo." Sakura walked out of her dressing room at the Cherry-Blossom Hall, where she was singing that night.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was the fifteen-year old star singer native to Tomoeda, Japan. She had piercing emerald eyes that always sparkled with a super- natural light, shoulder-length auburn hair, and was said to be the most beautiful girl in all of Japan. She was, of course, oblivious to all of those types of comments.  
  
As Sakura walked on the stage, the audience screamed so loudly that she almost placed her hands over her ears to shield herself from the pain of so many loud voices. 'Hoe. here we go again.'  
  
"Hello, everyone." Sakura smiled, causing every male in attendance to swoon. It was not only her looks that they admired, but also her sparkling personality. Sakura was not only extremely beautiful, but also very nice. "I'd like to thank you for attending tonight. This first song I wrote for a friend who moved away after our fifth year."  
  
The music began playing, and soon Sakura began to sing. "It has been so long since we have talked, I hope that things are still the same. hoping they will never change. 'Cause what we had can't be replaced- don't let our memories fade away. Keep me in your heart for always.  
  
"You made me believe that I could do almost anything. Stood right by me, through the tears through everything. I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true. You're the one I'll always miss, never thought it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be, forever, baby- I'll remember you."  
  
Looking out into the crowd, Sakura spotted an all-too-familiar face: the face of Li Syaoran. He still looked the same- same amber eyes, same messy chocolate-brown hair that she had always loved. Syaoran noticed Sakura looking at him, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and continued singing.  
  
"I promise you, I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried. You'll always be the sun in my sky. It may be fate that brings us back, to meet again someday- even though we've gone separate ways.  
  
"You made me believe that I could do almost anything. Stood right by me, through the tears through everything. I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true. You're the one I'll always miss, never thought it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be, forever, baby- I'll remember you."  
  
Amber eyes widened as Syaoran realized that Sakura had written this song for him. Syaoran felt his cheeks getting warm, and felt his heart beat faster. She still loved him after all.  
  
"If the day should come when you need someone, know that I'll follow- I will be there. Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind, 'cause I'll remember you. you.  
  
"You made me believe that I could do almost anything. Stood right by me, through the tears through everything. I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true. You're the one I'll always miss, never thought it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be, forever, baby- I'll remember you.  
  
"Forever, baby. I'll remember you."  
  
Just as the song ended, Syaoran reached the stage. Sakura smiled down at him, and quietly said, "Aishiteru, Syao-chan."  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile brightly when he heard his Ying-Fa say those words to him, and answered her. "Aishiteru, Ying-Fa."  
  
El Fin. 


End file.
